


Stay Down

by Kca1516



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, Ficlet, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mutual Non-Con, Sex Pollen, Smut, the sex is ambiguous due to the sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Steve and Bucky go on a routine, run of the mill mission. Things don't turn out as they planned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 41





	Stay Down

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I hope you enjoy your present, bb

The heat boiling between their bodies was only interrupted by the cool of Bucky’s metal arm. 

Ore cast fingers brushed against naked skin as they came up to tug at the base of Steve’s hair.

Too much.

It would make this too real.

The soldier removed one of his hands from Bucky’s quivering torso in order to grab at the intruding arm and shove it back to the ground.

A jarring, metallic clang assaulted the walls of the crumbling building around them because of it.

“Stay down, soldier,” Steve growled, dangerously.

The sound of his own voice was almost enough to shake Steve out of his trance, but he was in too deep. Bucky’s touch, his  _ body, _ was too addicting.

Steve managed another slow, torturous thrust into Bucky’s pliant, willing hole. Bucky threw his head back, breath escaping him.

Even with both arms pinned above his head, and the rest of his body forcibly held down by Steve’s own, Bucky still found the leverage to meet Steve’s propulsion every time. A gasp broke from Steve’s mouth, but it was nothing compared to the needy whimpers that he was coercing out of Bucky.

The man needed this, they both did. 

“It’s okay,” Bucky said for what must have been the millionth time, “take what you need, Steve. You always can. This time is no different. You’re my best friend.”

Part of him wanted to order Bucky to shut up. The more Bucky tried to comfort him, the more Steve was forced into the realization of what they were doing.

He hadn’t meant for this to happen. 

It had started as any mission would.

They were a team, always would be, they entered side by side guns at the ready. They had received intel from Fury that an abandoned biochemical lab on an island off of the equator was showing signs of activity again. Problem was the activity wasn’t from them. Steve and Bucky had taken the mission thinking it would be nothing but a run of the mill assignment. Go in, bust a gang of druggies using the abandoned building to cook up meth, go home. But that wasn’t what they found.

The building was empty, there was no sign of anyone using it in anytime past the forties, but there was something in the main laboratory that peaked their interest.

A plant. At one point it had been tucked away in a case, but the glass walls lay in broken shards around the flower’s fluorescent pink petals. It was like the blossom had grown too much and burst through the cage that had once held it captive. What was even more odd was that the pink florets produced a yellow dust that floated in the air. Dust that looked like it came from the wand of a pixie. 

The effect was immediate. Their skin itched and overheated as if the warm air from the tropical outdoors had concentrated solely on them. Their brains all but liquefied and the next thing either of them knew they were naked and wrestling on the ground until, finally, Steve plunged into Bucky’s wet heat.

Another side effect of the plant’s drug that Steve would later have the presence of mind to be very grateful for.

It was as Steve sunk home that a portion of his brain solidified again. They had to get help. Steve grabbed a flare gun from his discarded gear that he knew could break through concrete, and fired into the air. All the meanwhile Bucky writhed underneath him.

By some stroke of luck, Steve’s efforts paid off. The flare broke through the ceiling, a beam of sunlight hit Steve’s back. However, the one beam turned into two, which turned into three, which resulted in the roof beginning to collapse in on them. 

Steve knew that they needed to get out before they were crushed by falling chunks of rock, but the dust had taken back control. Steve was a slave to his desires once more. 

Steve brutally fucked into Bucky’s ass, feeling the inner muscles clench and release around him rhythmically. He hated that he loved this. He hated that Bucky loved this, too. Loved it in a way that had nothing to do with the plants drug effect at all.

One of Steve’s hands slid down Bucky’s wrist that was still useless above his head, stopping to lay a promise on Bucky’s throat.

_ Next time _ , a part of him vowed. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut as he pushed up into Steve’s hand, and Steve knew he had understood the message completely.

Steve’s hands kept slithering down Bucky’s body, appreciating his pale complexion, but coming to a stop at the firm member that lay twitching between his legs. Steve spit on Bucky’s stomach, ignoring how that made the man moan loudly. The soldier slathered his hand in the spit in order to slicken his movements, and started stroking Bucky.

They were both close.

“Please,” Bucky begged, eyes screwed tight, face tense with pleasure.

Steve sped up his hips and his hand, hearing the dangerous crackling of the ceiling above him. He knew that if he got them to finish in time they would still have a chance of escape.

Their pleasure began to crescendo, and Steve bent down to Bucky’s ear.

“Stay down, soldier,” he said again, and slammed their lips together, blood tainting their spit.

The roof caved in around them.


End file.
